Ex
by airenbell
Summary: Barangkali mereka memang sudah tidak layak bersama. [Happy SasuSaku Fanday 2019]


Disclaimer : Serial Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, diproduksi oleh Suisensha dan Studio Pierrot. Cerita ini memakai nama tokoh di dalam serial tersebut.

Warning : Berpotensi tipo karena belum direvisi. Karakter tidak terpaku pada manga/anime. Sifat berdasarkan imajinasi penulis. Begitu pula relasi, plot dan setting di dalam cerita. Cerita dibuat untuk meramaikan SSFD.

oOo

Ex

oOo

"Kita putus!" Kalimat final itu terlontar dengan begitu mudah dari bibir Sakura. Semudah tarikan napas saat menghirup oksigen yang ada di muka bumi. Semudah langit berganti warna saat matahari dan bulan bertukar posisi. Semudah maple meranggaskan daunnya saat musim gugur. Terlalu mudah, hingga Sakura mengucapkannya terlalu sering. Kata-katanya jadi melompat secara spontan tanpa terkendali.

Sasuke menghela napas. Kelihatan begitu lelah menghadapinya. "Baiklah." Dia akhirnya menyerah.

Sakura menatapnya nyalang, ingin protes. Harusnya Sasuke minta maaf. Harusnya dia menjelaskan. Harusnya dia memohon dan memeluk dan mencium dan kemudian mereka berbaikan lagi. Harusnya begitu. Sakura mengomel dalam kesunyian. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara. Hanya batinnya yang terus menerus berkecamuk melontarkan segala hal yang ada dalam benak. Hanya perlu sorot tajam dan raut muka suram beku miliknya untuk menghakimi Sasuke.

Sakura begitu menjunjung tinggi harga diri. Jadi, dia biarkan saja peristiwa itu lewat tanpa ada pencegahan. Dia tidak sudi untuk sekedar mengatakan 'jangan!', bahkan dia tidak bakal mau memohon atau minta maaf. Meskipun berlawanan dengan hati kecilnya, toh dia sanggup juga mengatakan, "Oke! Semoga kau bersenang-senang dengan selingkuhanmu!"

"Demi Tuhan! Dia bukan! Aku cuma mengantarnya pulang karena dia sangat mabuk. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian, Sakura." Sakura selalu bisa membuat Sasuke frustrasi. Dia memiliki bakat alami membuatnya begitu.

"Memangnya tidak ada orang lain?" kata Sakura sinis. "Kan, bukan cuma kau yang ada di sana!" Terus saja Sakura memberi Sasuke berbagai serangan.

"Terserah apa yang kaupikirkan. Aku sudah capek, Sakura. Kau terus saja meragukanku dan kau selalu saja mengucapkan kata perpisahan setiap kali kau marah. Mungkin memang kau tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kita serius. Selama ini, cuma aku yang mau mempertahankannya." Sasuke memberi jeda. Ia terlihat sedang menguatkan hati. "Kita akhiri saja!"

"Baik!" Sakura merasa marah. Pada Sasuke, pada Si Jalang, juga pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin marah pada banyak hal.

Harusnya tidak seperti ini, pikirnya. Tak peduli semarah apapun Sakura, Sasuke akan selalu mengalah. Sasuke tidak pernah menyerah pada hubungan mereka. Sasuke tetap akan mencoba menegakkan tiang hubungan mereka sekalipun Sakura berusaha merobohkannya. Tapi, rupanya sekarang dia harus melepas dan merelakan.

Dalam sekian detik Sakura merasa menyesal. Dia merasa mungkin memang dirinya sudah keterlaluan. Segala rasa bersalah hadir kemudian lenyap dengan cepat dimakan rasa cemburunnya.

"Aku benci kau!" Hei, Dia yang selingkuh. Dia yang bermesraan dengan gadis lain. Dia yang salah. Pokoknya Sasuke yang bersalah, pikir Sakura.

Lalu hubungannya kandas begitu saja hari itu. Dan Sasuke sudah berubah julukan dari pacar menjadi mantan. Sakura menolak mengalah, meski hati menjerit ingin. Jadi, dia biarkan saja momen itu mengalir ke dalam jurang kepedihan. Dia biarkan semestanya runtuh karena keegoisan miliknya sendiri.

Setelahnya, Sakura mengurung diri berhari-hari di apartemen. Pertahanannya runtuh juga. Dia menangis hingga matanya bengkak dan perih. Ia merasa begitu buruk. Patah hati memang ternyata sungguh menyakitkan. Dia jadi tidak sanggup melakukan banyak hal. Karena mengingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Karena hubungan mereka yang berakhir. Karena Sasuke yang selingkuh. Karena ia merasa menjadi gadis yang tersakiti.

Sakura tidak makan, tidak pergi ke kampus, tidak melakukan aktifitas apa pun selain sesenggukan dan menguras kelenjar air matanya. Sudah hampir tiga hari dia mengurung diri. Teman-temannya tidak dapat menghubunginya. Puluhan _missed call_ dan puluhan pesan ia abaikan. Dia hanya ingin sendiri.

Selain itu, tampaknya Sakura jatuh sakit. Ia mengabaikan jadwal makannya juga terus-terusan menangis. Kepalanya sakit, ia merasa sangat pusing. Mata, hidung dan tenggorokannya terasa panas. Belum lagi, perutnya juga terasa perih. Sakura menduga kalau sakit _maagnya_ kambuh.

Sakura akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk meminum obat. Kepalanya seperti akan pecah. Perutnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Namun, belum separuh perjalan menuju dapur, tiba-tiba segala-galanya gelap. Dia hanya mendengar suara benda jatuh menghantam lantai. Sakura masih menyadari kalau tubuhnyalah yang menimbulkan suara gaduh itu, sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Saat matanya membuka, dunia terlihat begitu kabur. Pikirannya melanglang buana. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan ia bisa berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini. Mati di apartemen karena patah hati benar-benar sangat tidak keren. Apalagi caranya mati sungguh konyol. Menangisi pacar... mantan pacar setelah dicampakan membuatnya benar-benar terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Kamu bangun?" Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sasuke.

Saat matanya sudah beradaptasi dengan cahaya, ia bisa melihat sosoknya duduk di sisi ranjang. Raut mukanya terlihat cemas, lelah, dan marah.

"Kau di sini?" Suara Sakura serak dan sangat lirih.

Sasuke menghela napas, menekan emosi. "Kenapa kamu sangat ceroboh? Sakura, kau tahu kalau punya _maag_ kronis, harusnya kau..." Dia menghela napas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang, untuk menguasai diri.

Ternyata Dia belum mati. Sakura sedang ada di rumah sakit bersama Sasuke yang memarahinya. Tangisnya tiba-tiba pecah. Emosinya tidak stabil. Dia ingin menangis karena masih bernapas, masih ada di dunia, dan yang terpenting masih hidup. Dia juga ingin menangis karena Sasuke ada di sini. Dia ingin menangis karena Sasuke membentaknya seperti anak kecil. Tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya jadi super sensitif.

"Aku sakit!" Sakura merengek. Pernyataannya bermakna ganda. Sakit sebenarnya dan sakit secara imajiner. Hatinya sudah menjadi puing-puing dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke.

Sakura makin tersedu-sedu. "Kau bajingan jahat! Bajingan berengsek! Aku benci kau! Benci! Pokoknya aku benci!"

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu." Sasuke menggosok punggung tangan Sakura yang tidak dipasang IV dengan ibu jarinya. Dia mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang makin lama makin terisak keras.

"Ssssh, sudah. Kepalamu pusing kalau menangis terus." Tangan Sasuke berpindah untuk menyapu air mata Sakura kemudian membelai rambutnya. "Aku minta maaf, oke?"

Sakura sesenggukan dan belum bisa diajak bicara. Setelah puas menangis, ia tertidur lelap. Kelopak matanya bengkak. Sasuke meringis melihatnya.

"Aku cinta kamu," ujar Sasuke kemudian mencium kening Sakura yang hilang dalam alam mimpi.

Sepertinya kali ini mereka tidak jadi putus...

lagi.

oOo

END

oOo

A.N : Apaan ini ff? Gak jelas XD comeback di tengah kesibukan. Kerjaan menumpuk, tidak ada waktu untuk menulis. Jadi, bikinnya yg beginian. Terjebak di fandom lain tapi tempatku berpulang tetep sasusaku eaa. Kali ini aku bikin Sakura tidak sebadass biasanya malah bikin dia semelow cewe2 biasanya.

Happy SSFD :*


End file.
